Real Truth: Chapter 4
'Chapter 4 ' "We have to find my mother?" Zenon asked. "Yeah." Siren answered. "You got a problem with it?" Yes. ''"No." Zenon lied. He and his mother were never on good terms. Especially after ''that day ''happened. But that was a story for another day. "So what's up with Dante? He your boyfriend or something?" He asked. "No. I..uhh kinda raised him." Siren said. Zenon looked at her like she was an alien that fell from the sky. "What? I'm immortal like you. All Grimms are. Is that really surprising?" "No, it's just that it was surprising to me. Plus I haven't been a Grimm for a long time, so sometimes I forget I'm immortal." "How long have you been a Grimm?" Siren asked. "Two years. This year marks my 21st birthday." Zenon turned to Siren. "How old are you?" Siren turned to Zenon. "We're here." She said changing the subject, reaching some sort of record shop. "You didn't answer my question." Zenon said. Siren kept quiet. The walked into the alley beside the shop, Zenon followed her behind it. "The entrance to the underworld is somewhere nearby." Siren continued to look around, until she stopped in front of a rock. "Here it is. It's like the Door Orpheus. It needs music to be opened." She looked at Zenon questioningly. "You don't happen to have a unique singing ability do you?" "No, but I got something better." Zenon reached for his belt and took out his flute. He put his lips to it and played a song. A song he learned a long time ago, he could still remember the sing-song he used to sing.... "-Zenon! You did it, you can stop." Siren exclaimed. "You're gonna attract unneeded attention." Zenon didn't even notice he was out of breath. He kept his flute. He noticed the ground near the rock gone now and a staircase lead down from it. "Well there's our entrance." Siren said. "After you?" "Ladies first." Zenon answered. "Then you have to go first then." Siren chuckled. Zenon started at her accussingly but he walked forward into darkness. After walking down a few steps, the ground behind closed up. Siren cursed. "You should've kept on playing. Got a light?" "Yup." Zenon reached for his staff, the golden pole with the symbol of the sun on top. The staff itself would have light up the area. "''Light." He recited and the staff glowed, blanketing the dark corridor with light. "There you go, princess." Siren looked at him with emotionless eyes. She must have taken years to perfect her poker face. It made him wonder what exactly she experienced in her life. "We should continue walking." Siren stated. "Yeah." Zenon agreed and continued down the stairs. As usual silence followed between them. Zenon prefered the silence, he prefered to be alone. He also knew that there was going to be a lot of trouble ahead and if they were going to survive it, they were going to have to work together. ''That's perfect. Seeing as all the people I ever trust died in front of my eyes. ''He thought. Suddenly Zenon pictured Siren dead, her emotionless eyes staring out from her cold corpse. Zenon shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He hated his fatal flaw, it was hard for him to trust people, to work with people. Instead of usually leading to his own death, it leads to the people around him being killed. And then, by extension, his death because he would be alone and by himself he would be useless in battle. ''That's why I spent all these being alone. Being a lone wolf. If I'm alone, no one will get hurt. ''He thought, but he knew that wasn't possible now. "So.. where did you learn to play the flute?" Siren asked. Zenon turned around to look at her. So far it was him who tried to make small talk. "My dad taught me. His nana taught him and he taught me." Zenon answered. "Nana?" "His mother, my grandmother. I never knew her but my dad said she was a amazing lady." Zenon smiled at thought of his father and grandmother. Then he remembered what happened to his father, Zenon winced. "Your dad sounds cool." "Yup he was." Zenon agreed. "My father...he didn't really do much for me. He taught me to fight and kill. I was his servant. I...I never knew what a father's warmth felt like." Siren said. ''I knew what it was and took it for granted. Look at me now. ''Zenon thought. Out loud, he said. "Well you're not his servant now are you?" "Yeah I'm not. I have you to thank for that." "You should thank Elijah, I mean he told me. Since we're heading to the underworld, you can thank him later." "Yeah you're right." She agreed. "So...your father. How is he? Does he know you're a Grimm? Well..used to be." "My dad..he's dead." Zenon said directly. "Oh.... I'm sorry." "It's okay. It was my fault. I should've.." Zenon cut himself off. He realised that he said to much. He did what he was perfect at doing, he shut up. "Zenon." Siren said. Zenon didn't answer her. "Zenon, you okay?" He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine. Old wounds, don't worry 'bout it." He said. Siren didn't say anything after that. Maybe she understood the pain of losing someone you love or she just didn't know what to say. Either way, he was glad she didn't say anything. He didn't really want to talk about his father. "Hey we're here." Siren said. Zenon look forward and sighed. "Well let's get this over and done with. Time to meet my mom." Category:The Grimms Category:Real Truth Category:Chapter Page